


I’ll come back

by QueenSpnZee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester is a good dad in this, Mary Winchester (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sam makes himself sick, Worried Dean Winchester, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSpnZee/pseuds/QueenSpnZee
Summary: I’m not good at summarizing but, I’ll say this.Sam isn’t a happy camper.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	I’ll come back

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be up y’all alley, but I couldn’t get this idea out of my mind. I feel like there isn’t many baby!sam fics. Maybe I just don’t use the right tags(Idk)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Dean is 6 Sam is 2

“Dean wake up” John was calling to his oldest son. Dean was dead to the world, John could tell it was going to be a long day just from this encounter. After a few more vigorous shakes dean comes to. “Hm dad?” 

“Get up son, you have school today, and I need to get you there on time today or the school will be upset again.” Stretching loudly dean made his way out of the bed careful to not step on Sam who was pressed against him before he moved. 

Sam gave a little cry noticing his warmth was gone. Dean looked back at him and rubbed his back in a soothing motion to have him calm back into sleep. Dean knew his brother would be cranky otherwise. “Dad do I have to go to school today? The teachers are boring and the students smell!” John who was walking out the door glanced over his shoulder and told dean yes he had to go and learn something. “Go shower, don’t forget to brush your teeth this time” Dean while mumbling under his breath replied yes sir and all but jogged to the adjourning bathroom leaving the door open a crack so he could hear Sam. 

After about 20 minutes wasted standing in the shower he stepped out hearing his brother finally wake to the world of humans. Quickly drying himself and putting on the god ugly uniform the school required he walked to sam’s side of the bed. “Heya Sammy! It’s time to get up we need to get you in the tub and dressed Sammy kinda stared at his older brother rubbing his eyes something dean had told him not to do and that it could hurt his eyes. Dean pulled his hands down from his eyes worried he might accidentally hurt himself. “De?” 

Dean couldn’t stop the small smile that lifted the corner of his mouth hearing his name come from his little brother’s mouth. “Yea, Sammy it’s me get up come on let’s go to the tub” with a little whine Sam got off the bed with the help of his brother, he took ahold of dean’s hand and together they got him undressed and bathed. 

Dean let Sam play in the water for a little while it kept him distracted enough so he could wash his hair. Sam didn’t like to have his hair washed so he put up a little bit of a fight, eventually giving up when dean promised him strawberries for breakfast. “Boys it’s almost time to go let’s eat breakfast at the diner up the road it’s closer to the school” Sam was still young he didn’t know what a school was but he tried to repeat the word.

“Skool” dean being the proud big brother he is clapped his hands encouraging the half pronounced word of “School” Sammy thought it was funny his brother was clapping at him so he clapped back while laughing “yay!” John chuckled at his two young sons who lost their mom at a very young age eyes shining with pride and some sadness of the thought of Mary. 

He often still had nightmares, he didn’t let them bring him down though. The thought of his sons growing up without Mary was hard in itself, but to have to grow up without him wasn’t an option so he gave himself time to grieve while still looking for the creature that killed her. “Ok, dad we’re ready I promised Sammy strawberries for breakfast so we have to hurry before he gets fussy” Picking Sammy up he grabbed deans hand walking them to the door picking up his keys from the bowl that sat alone the wall on the way. 

In the car is when Sammy started his usual game of peak-a-boo with dean in the backseat “Peak-a-boo Sammy!” Sam loves this game he could play for hours if they let him. “Gain” Covering his eyes dean said “dad where is Sammy have you seen him” He obviously knew he was sitting beside him in his car seat that seemed to swallow his small for his age frame. “Here de see!” Dean kept his eyes closed a little too long for Sam. Giving a high pitch cry he started kicking his feet thinking dean was actually ignoring him which is another thing Sam absolutely hated. 

“De!” Dean recognized his cry as a distress call uncovering his eyes immediately thinking something had happened in this short car ride to the diner. John looked in the rear view mirror thinking the same thing dean was thinking. 

“What’s wrong Sammy?” Sam clearly still kind of upset didn’t respond to him but reached for him. Knowing he couldn’t take him out of seat while they were moving he offered to hold his hand instead.

“Hungy de!” While slowing his crying down to mere whimpers gripping deans hand rather unpleasantly he might add, but knowing if he let go before he fully calmed down his crying would come back full blown this time.  
“It’s ok Sam we’re here we’re going to eat now ok calm down” John said to his youngest knowing it would be a lot worse if dean had sat up front. Pulling the car into a parking spot closes to the door incase something were to happen while inside he wanted to have ample time to flee. “Unbuckle him dean and grab his hand” Dean did as he was told careful to catch his brother’s hand in the latch on the seat seeing as he was clawing at it to get to dean. “Hang on Sam you might hurt yourself” With a little more base in his voice than he meant to have it startled Sam. The wide eye look Sammy gave him broke his heart and he instantly felt bad gathering him into his arms to apologize as to avoid a crying Sammy. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it don’t cry” that seemed to do the trick so he released him took his hand and helped him out the car.

Finally seated in the diner with a booster seat for Sam later they had him calm for now coloring the table menu for kids as well as dean. “Well aren’t you the cutest little boy ever” this made all the guys lift their heads not seeing when the waitress came over to them. Dean gave her a funny face that made he laugh so Sam followed dean making a face of his own and laughing his heart out. John smiled at his boys then turned the lady and said his thanks. “What can I get you boys today? Our special is a short stack of pancakes with a side of four chicken fingers” 

Dean heard pancakes and his mind instantly wanted those he wasn’t particularly intrigued by the thought of chicken though. “Pancakes!” The waitress gave him a wide smile and quickly wrote that down for him then turned to Sam and asked him the Sam. Sam not knowing what was really being said considering all the big words he looked to Dean with wide eyes. “He’ll take them too he eats what I eat” Sam seeing that dean got his message went back to coloring not a care in the world. The waitress wrote that as well, John said he would have just a black coffee with a cup of strawberries for Sam knowing he would remember them eventually. John looked at his watch seeing it was getting close to the start of school, silently wishing the cooks to cook faster. 

“Dean we’re going to have to take this stuff to go so I need you to not let Sam spill anything in baby ok?” With his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth to concentrate on staying in the lines he replied yes sir. 

20 minutes and one impatient Sammy later they got a to go box or boxes for all the food dean had. “De I eat?” Dean carefully handed the cup of strawberries to Sam who’s face immediately lit up at the sight of one of his favorite fruits. Dean felt happy that he kept his promise to his brother. “Here Sammy Don’t spill it ok eat slowly”

Sam nodded his head vigorously up and down, but dean could tell it would go in one ear and out the other once it was in his grasp. Eating his own breakfast on the way feeding Sammy little bites here and there him not being please with just eating his own food. Sam has grown used to eating whatever dean ate and dean supposed that was fully his fault. He didn’t want his brother eating those yucky veggies his daddy tried to feed him.

“Hm de” dean glanced up from stuffing his face full of the yummy pancakes to see what Sam wanted. Sam was holding a strawberry out to him, Sam very much had his days when he loved to share with his older brother, other days not so much. “No thank you Sammy eat it’s yours” he gently pushed the food back to his mouth so he got the picture to eat. He did and dean was done just in time for he could the school approaching in peripheral view. He gave another glance to his dad hoping he would feel bad and let him stay with his brother.

“No Dean I know what your thinking you can’t stay under Sam your whole life you know one day you’ll have to venture out” Dean didn’t like the idea of leaving his little brother for anything not even school. “But what about Sammy he'll miss me” Sam hearing his name gave an unsure look to his daddy thinking he did something wrong. “Your ok Sam eat your food” Sam looked to Dean who gave a small smile.

Deciding it was safe to resume his meal he did. John kind of hated the fact that Sam looked to Dean for everything including orders, he had thought he would grow out of it eventually but as he got older the bond between his two sons grew as well.

“Go on son I’ll wait here until you get inside you’ll have fun I promise” dean gave a apprehensive glance at his father and begrudgingly started to unbuckle his seatbelt hooked to his booster seat. Confused by the noise he had come to know as time to get out Sam wiggled to follow behind dean.

Dean hearing the grunts of frustration in sam’s voice held onto his hand to get him to pay attention to him. “Sammy stay here ok? I gotta go for awhile” Sam’s bottom lip started to tremble at the words stay and go. “De! Me come too!” “No sam you can’t come with me” dean felt like a pound of books had fell on his chest he hated to tell Sam no for many things, but him leaving for school was always the icing on the cake. 

“Dean go ahead I got him” in a haste to leave before Sam could start crying he dropped his book bag on the street from the open car door. Sam seeing that he was being left behind by dean starting his high pitched cry now fighting his buckle eventually getting it undone himself. 

Throwing himself out the car behind dean he took off after him as he was already half way up the steps by the time he got there himself dean had turned around hearing him crying for him. “De no leave me peas wait!” Dean stopped Dead in his tracks doing a turn the military men and women would be proud of. 

He spotted Sam struggling up the steep steps of his school. He dropped his book bag running to scoop his brother up before he could hurt himself, but before he could their dad had grabbed him and brought him up to his chest.

He let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding in relief seeing him safe in their father’s arms. He ran over to Sammy who was struggling in their dads arms to be put down. “Down! Peas!” John held his youngest tighter knowing he would try and wiggle more if he wasn’t given what he wanted soon. “Sammy what’s wrong?” He was crying so hard he started to cough and hyperventilate not knowing how to control it he went into panic mode he recognized he couldn’t breathe needing his brother to help him he cried harder.

“Sammy! Calm down your going to make yourself sick! Please it’s ok I’ll be back before you know it kid” Sammy hearing his brother speak to him had started breathing again no longer coughing his poor heart out. “Dad put him down I want to give him a hug he’ll feel better, won’t you Sammy?”

Sam shook his head as if to say yes. John put him down but kept a close eye on him to make sure he wouldn’t take off again after dean. Dean came closer to him and since he was way taller than sam’s little 2 year old frame he crouched down to his height to get him to look in his eyes. 

“Sammy look at me, you’ll be ok Sam I’ll be back soon ok you have to go with daddy, you don’t want to hurt his feelings do you?” Sam again shook his head torn between wanting to make his daddy happy and wanting to stay with his brother.

The latter wining when he let out his distress yelp clinging on for dear life in the hug his brother initiated. Dean let him go and told Sam to be good and he would get a piece of chocolate dean had been saving for times like these. Reluctantly Sam let go still kind of crying but not hard enough to make himself sick anymore.

John gave his son a pat on the back as a sign of good job on how he handled the situation of Sam. Something they unfortunately had to deal with every hour of the day, dean couldn’t go to the bathroom and poop without Sammy freaking out being out of his sight.

John saw years back that Sam and Dean as well had a strong codependency on each other some, well most of it being john’s fault those first couple weeks of his beloved death had hit him horribly leaving a just a child dean to take care of a even smaller child Sam. He felt the guilt all the time but he pushes it down and just try’s to do better. Scooping a sleepy Sam into his arms again he trudged back to the car feeling the weight of his toddler on his shoulder. Placing him back into his seat he made sure the buckles were tight enough to keep him in place, but not enough to hurt him. 

A couple hours later dean returned home, well the motel they were staying at for the moment via the bus that stopped down the road. John stood there with a cranky Sam who missed his brother all day the attitude he gave was annoying, John remained calm through it all knowing it would leave in a few minutes. 

“Sammy!” Sam who was playing with the dirt below his feet stood to his small but full height hearing the one thing he missed all day. “De!” He took off down the sidewalk to him. The two boys hugged for a minute and let go. Sam talking about his day in his semi-baby talk. Dean telling him the Same.

John had heard what dean promised Sam earlier about him being good for dad and he would be rewarded with chocolate. He also knew dean would ask was he good in order to deliver the promise he felt obligated to fulfill. Speaking of such. “Hey dad! Sammy was good today right?” John so very much wanted to tell him no, the hopefulness in his oldest eyes didn’t permit that, so he told him the only thing he could. “Yea son he was good, give him the chocolate after dinner though so he’ll eat”

John heard dean tell Sam not worry and that he would sneak him a piece before then. John couldn’t help the smile on his face. What would he do without his sons. They walked back together to the motel with their dad behind them smiling gently at his and Mary creation. 

The end 

I hope you guys and gals liked this story I tried really hard plus this is my first so if you could leave some constructive criticism in the comments that would be great.


End file.
